Te amaré hasta el fin
by Ruker Malus
Summary: No hay mayor aflicción que recordar los momentos felices en la desgracia...


**Punto de vista:**

_Mi tercer fic, dedicado a los que les gusta y no les gusta el IoriXAthena, se que anteriormente dije que no era de mi agrado esta pareja pero le agarré cierto gusto, no es de esas historias empalagosas ni románticas como esperan algunos, si no que es algo así como de tragedia ya que no me acostumbro a ver a Iori tan... tan no a su estilo, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

-Señor Yagami lo lamento mucho… pero su novia está muy enferma y necesita urgentemente que alguien le done un corazón o si no morirá

Iori se encontraba observándola desde el otro lado del cristal, le desgarraba el alma verla así desde hace una semana

-¿Señor?- preguntó el medico

Iori no respondió nada, solo empujó al médico abriéndose paso para marcharse.

Se encontraba tocando su guitarra eléctrica en una esquina de su apartamento, portaba una camisa interior negra y su pantalón rojo sin la atadura en las rodillas, los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana anunciando la despedida del día para casi dar inicio a la noche

-Mátenme porque me muero- musitó débilmente bebiendo de una cerveza en lata y dejando a un lado su guitarra eléctrica

Se tomó del mentón con la mano izquierda meditando lo que estaba a punto de hacer, su amada era la única razón por la cual moriría y eso ya se lo había dicho ciertas veces, factible que el muriera a que ella lo hiciera antes, sonrió con nerviosismo y dejó caer una lágrima la cual recorrió su rostro, se levantó de la caja en donde estaba sentado y dio su último trago de cerveza agarrando así una hoja de papel blanca y un lápiz…

2 semanas después…

Athena despertaba lentamente recostada en una camilla de hospital, a su lado miró centenales de flores y rosas a su alrededor, sonrió al verlas y al oler su exquisito aroma, en ellas había varias notas escritas por todos sus amigos con palabras de que se recuperara y que la querían mucho

-Haaa señorita Asamiya que gusto que al fin haya despertado- dijo el doctor haciendo su aparición

-Hola doctor, si me siento muy feliz de que al fin despierte, es bueno saber que alguien haya donado un corazón para salvar mi vida

-Así es, se trata de una persona que la amaba con el alma

-Me alegro mucho, es una verdadera lástima que no sepa quién es y que no esté aquí, le agradecería toda mi vida por lo que hizo

-Aquí lo importante es que a esa persona no le importó morir con tal de salvar su vida

-"Me pregunto quién pudo haber sido", seguro que sí, lo que más quiero es estar con mis amigos y ver a mi novio- dijo feliz ella

Al escuchar eso el médico bajó la cabeza y ella entendió que se trataba de algo trágico

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- dijo la ídol al verlo

El médico negó con la cabeza y le entregó un sobre, después de ver el sobre esta miró al doctor confundida, estaba a punto de abrirlo y leerlo pero el médico al detuvo

-No… ve a casa es mejor que la leas haya, bueno espero que disfrutes tu vida ya que la persona que te donó el corazón es lo que más quería, cuídate

Diciendo eso el doctor salió del cuatro dejando a su paciente sola. Ella rápidamente se cambió de ropa y pidió un taxi para que la llevasen a su casa. Al llegar fue sorprendida por una fiesta de bienvenida, Athena sonrió feliz por lo que vio, sus amigos ya sabían que este día se iba a mejorar, todos la abrazaron con amor y ella lo correspondió, gozó su fiesta de nueva vida, tanto que se le olvidó por completo el sobre, se sintió feliz por unos momentos estando con sus seres queridos y deseándole lo mejor… eso hasta que dieron las diez de la noche y sus amigos tuvieron que irse.

No encontraba la razón para no estar feliz con su nueva vida, hasta que de pronto miró a su costado y vio el sobre, su sonrisa desapareció al verlo, pareciera que lo que estaba a punto de leer o ver era algo de vida o muerte, temblando desgarra la lengüeta y comienza a leer:

"_Hola Athena… si estás leyendo esto es porque al fin pudiste despertar, me alegro mucho por ti, no tienes idea de cómo me hubiera encantado estar ahí para poder verte…"_

Está un poco confundida sigue leyendo, seguro que ese alguien la quería mucho

"_Hace poco me preguntaste cuanto te amaba, estabas indecisa por querer saber esa respuesta, pero por mi orgullo y mi insensibilidad nunca te dije cuanto lo hacía… bueno, creo que con esta prueba es más que suficiente para que sepas cuanto te amo… te amé tanto que di mi vida por ti… mi bellísima novia"_

-Iori…- susurró ella y automáticamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al pensar en él, no había marcha atrás, tenía que seguir leyendo

"_Hay no… seguro que ya estas llorando, te conozco lo suficiente para no saberlo, no lo hagas quieres, ya que con tus lágrimas no lograrás traerme al mundo, lo echo echo está y se acabó, mira no trato de ser cruel en esta carta, solo quiero decirte la verdad Athena… te amo demasiado que no me importó sacrificar mi vida por ti, eres el mayor regalo que me pudieron mandar y lo sabes…"_

Ella se tapó la boca y cerró sus ojos mientras caían gotas de estos, el dolor que sentía era profundo, respiró profundamente y continuó leyendo

"_¿Sabes que es lo más hermoso de todo esto? que gracias a ti pude conocer el amor… gracias a ti mi vida cambió, encontré propósitos en la vida y aprendí que mi propósito no era matar únicamente al malnacido de Kyo si no que también vine para poder amarte, no quiero que te lamentes por mi perdida mi niña chillona"_

_-_Iori- dio un golpe de gracia entre lágrimas la joven

"_Uf si no era de esta manera el disturbio de la sangre se encargaría de que yo muriese. Por otra parte_ _se fuerte y demuestra ser valiente, siempre supiste que la gente débil me dio asco, tú no eres débil, quiero que cada que me recuerdes te inundes de coraje y valor, que cada que te sientas derrotada levantes la cara y vuelvas a intentarlo, que por cada golpe que te den en el torneo tú les des veinte pero promételo"_

_-_Lo prometo Iori, lo prometo- dijo cuando una gota calló en el papel

"_Y para despedirme… quiero que sepas que en donde quiera que me encuentre, te estaré esperando, recuerda esto… yo siempre te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempo Athena."_

3 meses después…

La joven entraba en un panteón y llegaba hasta una lapida muy bien cuidada y conservada… cambió las rosas y se sentó al lado de ella…

-Es gracioso, ya pasaron tres meses amor y no he podido olvidarte- inundó un suspiro- ¿Qué crees? Me llamaron para encabezar la cadena de los mejores artistas de toda Asia, ¿No es genial?- dijo con algo de entusiasmo

Sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna de parte de la nada, pero en su corazón se sentía muy a gusto charlando con él, aunque ya no tuviera vida su difunto novio, tan solo el pensar en su presencia la relajaba mucho, a eso se le conoce como amor verdadero. Charló con él por algunos minutos y de ves reía por las cosas que ella misma decía, ¿Y que si alguien la viera y pensara que está loca? Mientras ella esté feliz a su lado no le importaba nada.

Ya casi al finalizar…

-Bueno amor… tengo que irme, me dio mucho gusto platicar contigo- dijo dándole un beso a la cruz que encabezaba la lapida- vendré la próxima semana, haa y otra cosa… te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos

Y diciendo esto dio media vuelta para retirarse

-_Yo también te amare hasta el fin_

Athena escuchó decir eso y regresó la mirada pero no se encontró a nadie, la voz era la misma que la de Iori pero parecía que había hablado por medio del aire, así lo sentía, sonrió ampliamente volteándose de nuevo y siguió su camino.

Era verdad… Iori la iba amar hasta el fin, y estaría cuidándola y esperándola desde donde quiera que esté.


End file.
